


Good Morning, Good Night

by thelittlestmoonjelly



Category: Psych
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, OT3, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestmoonjelly/pseuds/thelittlestmoonjelly
Summary: a day and night in the guster-o'hara-spencer household. from coffee in the morning to nightmares after dark.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one is very fluffy, while chapter two gets a little angsty

The smell of coffee wafted through the apartment, pulling Shawn out of his slumber. As he slowly rolled over he felt around him on the bed and realized that it was empty. He sighed at the realization that he was alone, but smiled when he heard the sound of laughter drift in from the kitchen. Shawn sat up and grabbed his robe off the hanger in the bathroom before heading out to greet the two people he loved most.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing about a video that Juliet was playing on her phone. Shawn stopped in the doorway and just watched them. He smiled; how did he get so lucky? Gus and Jules kept giggling, and Shawn guessed that they probably would have continued, if he hadn't yawned, causing Juliet to look up at him.

“Good Morning!” She said happily, walking over to greet him with a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Shawn replied with a smile, gratefully taking the cup of coffee and the kiss that came with it. He shuffled over to Gus and bent over to kiss the other man on the cheek. “Morning to you too,” Shawn added with a yawn.

“G’morning, I'm surprised to see you up so early,” Gus said, chuckling a little when Shawn yawned again.

“I'm surprised to see me up this early, too, but I smelled coffee and when my senses pick something up they don't put it down, so I figured I should face the day now instead of lying awake in bed for two more hours,” Shawn replied with a sleepy grin.

He had never expected that this is how their stories would go when they moved to San Francisco. Gus needed a place to live since he had leapt without looking for the first time in his life and didn’t think about where he was going to stay. He had offered to go to a hotel, but Shawn and Juliet had insisted. It was only supposed to be a temporary thing, but then it wasn’t, and the three of them couldn’t be happier.

• • • •

It had been a long day at work. Not because they had all been at the police station for hours, although they had been, but because it had been unbelievably emotionally draining. They were chasing bad guys and saving kidnap victims in very time-sensitive and high-pressure situations.

The three of them barely had time to undress before falling into bed, desperately craving sleep.

Jules wrapped her arm across Shawn’s torso and over Gus’s arm as Gus cuddled into Shawn’s side. When he kissed them goodnight, Shawn could taste the sweat on Jules’s temple. As he lay on the bed, he could feel the speed of Gus’s heartbeat. They’d had nights like this before, and Shawn knew that as much as they needed it, there wouldn’t be much sleep once the nightmares and stress dreams came. He knew that in a few hours he would either wake up in a cold sweat or be woken up by someone else in one, but that was okay. They knew how to handle it; they knew they could make it through, no matter how tough it was. They had each other, after all. Shawn closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Jules’s perfume and Gus’s lavender oil. He drifted off to sleep with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.


	2. Tea

Shawn was running as fast as he could, but he was never fast enough. His feet stuck to the pavement with every step. He wasn’t sure if he was heading in the right direction because he couldn’t make out any landmarks, it was like the world had turned into an impressionist painting - all broad brushstrokes and movement. Everything sounded like he was underwater. Then he heard a voice.

“Shawn!”

It was Gus.

“Shawn!”

And Jules.

Oh god, he had gotten both of them.

Shawn ran harder and faster, his breath coming in too short, too shallow. He ran and ran and ran. He ran just fast enough to get to the warehouse in time to see the enormous, faceless men pull two triggers.

“NO!” He screamed, but he wasn’t in a warehouse any more. It was dark. He was in bed. He tried to slow his breathing down as he worked to figure out what was happening. _It was a dream._ He told himself. _Just a dream. You’re in bed; you’re fine. The warehouse isn’t real; this room is real. You’re real._

As he worked through his senses to reconnect himself with his current location, something next to him moved and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Shawn, what’s wrong?” It was Gus.

Shawn struggled for a few seconds to get his voice back, but once he did he replied with a simple “Bad dream.”

Gus gave him a sympathetic smile before wrapping him in a tight hug.

They sat like that for a while, while Shawn pieced himself back together.

“Thank you,” Shawn said.

“You’re welcome. I’m here any time you need me. Did you want to go to sleep or stay up for a while?” Gus asked.

“I think I’m gonna get some water or something, but you can go back to sleep,” Shawn replied.

“All right, but if you need me, let me know,” he said.

Shawn nodded and quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake up Juliet on his way to the kitchen. He had planned on getting some water, but their apartment always got a little cold at night so we made some caffeine-free tea. He would have gotten some hot chocolate, but he wasn’t willing to risk any having another nightmare.

He had just sat down at the kitchen table with his mug when Juliet walked in. She looked a little out of it.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

Jules made herself a cup of tea then sat down in the chair next to Shawn. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Bad dream?” He asked.

“Just a little. I almost woke up Gus, but I heard you moving around in here so I decided to let him sleep,” She said.

“I doubt he’s asleep,” Shawn replied. “I woke him up, like, five minutes ago.”

As if on cue, Gus shuffled into the doorway looking sleepy.

“I figured that if you two are up, I might as well be up to,” He said with a small smile.

He joined them at the table, and they sat like that for a few minutes. Only the hum of the refrigerator broke the silence as they listened the sounds of their own thoughts.

“I love you both so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Love you too.”

Once Shawn and Jules had finished their tea, the three of them headed to bed for the second time that night. They crawled under the covers and snuggled into each other. Jules may have still had sweat on her temple and Gus’s heartbeat might have still been a little faster than normal, but Shawn knew that it would work out all right in the end. He felt more than heard Gus’s mumbled “Goodnight,” against his collarbone. Shawn hummed in response and Jules just stroked their arms gently. He fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they were drinking pineapple tea, in case you were wondering. (i googled it and it's totally a thing)


End file.
